The Forgotten Daughter
by deannamd
Summary: Gideon never left he took a holiday and came back, a case turns up that involves Annastasia Brietkopf, Franks daughter. Reid knows her from childhood. I'm not too good at summaries so please just try to read it, and review. M/MA rating
1. The Coffee Shop

Name: The Forgotten Daughter.

IN PROGRESS

Criminal Minds fan fiction: Criminal Minds belongs to its respective owner/s, and all corresponding characters also belong to their respective owner/s, I just played around with the plot.

Summary

Gideon never left he took a holiday and came back, a case turns up that involves Annastasia Brietkopf, Franks daughter. Reid knows her from childhood. I'm not too good at summaries so please just try to read it, and review. M/MA rating

Original Character no. 1: Annastasia Sherman – Childhood friend of SSA Doctor Spencer Reid.

Note 1: SSA = Supervisory Special Agent

Note 2: Dr Spencer Reid: I have PHD's in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, as well as BA's in Psychology and Sociology. I have an eidetic memory and I can read 20 000 words per minute.

Note 3: Gideon never left, he took some time off but came back, he still has some issues but he is dealing with them.

Chapter 1

Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid sat at his usual table at the local coffee shop with his usual over-sugared coffee sat on the table in front of him. He had a brand new book open in his lap but he couldn't concentrate on the page in front of him. He felt edgy, fidgety even.

'Help me...' a small whisper seemed to echo in the wind, as if it was the wind itself. 'Don't, please. Please stop.' the whimpers continue and his head snapped up as he looked around. But no one else seemed bothered by the voice in the wind. Reid shook his head as he began to think that it was his imagination.

'Don't touch me.' the voice came slightly louder this time, but the fear within the voice made it even harder to decipher where it was coming from. Reid, once again, looked around him, but the only thing he could see was that SSA Derek Morgan was looking at him with confusion clear on his face, as he started to walk towards where Reid sat.

'Hey, Kid, what's eaten ya?' Morgan asked with a gentle smirk, trying to calm his friend and co-worker down, but he frowned when Reid ignored him, and again looked around, his brow furrowed in confusion, fear and worry. 'Yo' Reid, what's wrong?' Morgan asked, this time allowing his own worry to seep into his voice. Reid suddenly looked back at Morgan and opened his mouth to reply.

'Help me...' the same voice whispered into Reid's ear as he was about to answer Morgan. Morgan seemed startled and looked around.

'You heard her didn't you?' Reid asked him gently. Morgan looked at him. 'I thought it was my imagination, everyone else seems to be acting normally.' Morgan nodded and was about to respond when the whole café heard an earth shattering scream. Morgan and Reid jumped up and looked around but everyone else seemed to ignore the scream. Reid looked at one of the waitresses and noticed her sigh of agitation so he walked towards her. 'Hey, miss, I'm Dr Spencer Reid with the FBI, and this is Agent Derek Morgan,' Reid introduced himself and Morgan as they showed her their badges, 'do you know who that is? The person screaming?' He asked her gently and she sighed again as she nodded.

'Yeah, the girl moved here a few weeks ago, she had no money and practically no possessions. All she had on her was a laptop bag and a guitar. She looked terrified. She lives in the basement, as my parents didn't want to make her live on the streets. She said she wants to be a writer and that's why she never sold her laptop, and her guitar is the only thing left that can help her to remember good times. Anyway, every time she sleeps, she cries out and screams, though she usually tries to not sleep for days on end and especially not during the day.' The young woman responds looking irritated. 'I try to warn all the customers, just in case this happens, I guess I didn't manage to tell you. Any way I have to get back to work.' The waitress walks away as the scream suddenly cuts off.

Morgan looks at Reid, who looks like he's ready to try and find the poor girl who screamed. Morgan feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he answers it.

'Morgan.' He says into the phone.

'Well, hey there my brown sugar, I'm sorry to disrupt your usual morning routine but we have a case, and if you see my boy genius, we need him too.' The flirtatious voice of one Penelope Garcia told him quickly.

'Alright baby girl, we'll be there soon.' Morgan responds and hangs up. 'Pretty boy, come on, we gotta go, we have a case.' He tells Reid as he puts his hand on his shoulder. But Reid shoves him off before he responds.

'Go ahead, Morgan, I'll catch up.' And before Morgan can respond, Reid walks away. Morgan shakes his head and walks to the BAU Headquarters.

Reid saw a young woman with long brown locks step into the Café from a door that he can tell leads to the basement. He sees dark circles under her eyes and he notices that she seems to have all her possessions with her. He watches as she goes and talks to the waitress as he walks towards them.

'Hey, Sarah, tell your mom and dad I said thanks for letting me stay in the basement, but I think its time I moved on.' The young woman tells the waitress, who looks even more annoyed now.

'No. You tell them. I am not going to worry my mom like that. You can't just disappear like that after everything my parents did for you.' Sarah tells her. The girl sighs and shakes her head.

'I already told them I was going to be leaving in a few days, all I want is for you to tell them thanks for me. I guess it doesn't matter, I have to go.' The girl says and turns and walks out the closest door before Reid can catch her. He follows her and runs up and catches her arm.

'Anna?'

AN - So this is the first chapter of a new story that has been bugging me for years to get out hope you all like it please review


	2. Finding Gideon

Chapter 2

'Anna?' He asks gently, and her eyes meet his, confusion and fear swirling in those dark orbs.

'I... I'm sorry do I know you?' She asks hesitantly. Before he can respond, his phone rings.

'Look, come with me, alright?' He asks as he takes out his phone, he doesn't answer it until she nods hesitantly. 'Reid.' He says into the phone.

 _'Reid. We have a case. Get here now._ ' Reid flinches as he hears the anger in Gideon's voice, and then he hears the dial tone. He sighs and puts his phone away.

'Come on, this way, Anna.' He says gently as they walk towards Headquarters.

Reid opens the glass door for her and they stop at the reception desk to get her a visitors pass. They then proceed to the elevators.

'Is something wrong?' Reid asks her gently, when she hesitates before stepping onto the elevator.

'I don't really like small spaces.' She looks at the floor as she passes by him and places herself in the corner facing the door.

'Alright.' Reid says as he presses the button for the top floor. He could sense her discomfort but he doesn't know how to help so he allows the silence to surround them. Suddenly, he hears her humming to herself and he notices the fingers on her left hand tapping her thumb in rhythm with her humming. He doesn't say anything as the elevator stops on the top floor. He steps out and she follows him hesitantly.

'Reid, over here.' He flinches as Gideon's voice shouts over to him and he turns to see Anna against the wall, trembling in fear.

'Anna? Hey, its going to be ok. Come on,' he whispers gently. He holds out a hand to her but she pushes back against the wall. Just as Reid is about to say something else, he jumps as someone's hand descends sharply onto his shoulder.

'Reid, is everything ok?' Gideon says gently as his eyes connect with the trembling form of the young woman trying to disappear into the wall behind her. His eyebrows pull together as he gets a feeling of recognition shooting through him. 'Do I know you miss?' He asks.

'Gid... Gideon?' Her gentle voice reaches him, as her eyes slowly connect with his, and he gasps as he realises exactly who she is. Annastasia Sherman, the missing girl believed to be connected with the case, but also apparently, the daughter of the deranged psychotic narcissist Frank Breitkopf, Gideon saved her a long time ago, but he didn't recognise her in the pictures for the current case. Suddenly, she rushes at him and hugs him, and she refuses to let go as she sobs into his chest. He just holds her, comforting her.

Finally, her sobs slow down and her breathing evens out, as she looks up at Gideon. 'I've been trying to get to your cabin. Only you can help me.' She tells him gently, hope and fear making her dark eyes churn.

'Alright, come on, sweetie, I need to brief the team on the current case, which involves you, and also about your... parentage.' Gideon responds gently, as he leads her towards the round table room, with Reid following them, his face a mask of confusion. 'Alright, everyone take a seat. Don't worry, JJ, I'll explain it today.' Gideon tells everyone, as JJ goes to speak. Everyone sits down and Morgan looks at Anna, who is tucked securely under Gideon's arm. 'Alright, so we have all, except Reid, already looked at the case file. Families brutally murdered in their homes, with the young teenage daughters all having been tortured worse than the rest, with the teenage girls also showing signs of sexual abuse. Now, we already found that all these families seemed to have had recent contact with one Annastasia Sherman, who disappeared after her own family was killed. People suspect her as the killer but I know that that is not true.' Gideon told the room as Anna peaked out at everyone. He was about to continue when Anna left his side and stood tentatively in front of him, looking at everyone in the room.

AN - Please review and let me know how im doing with this story


End file.
